User talk:Sister Armel
--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 15:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) welcome Sister Armel! I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my buddies call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar, (that picyure thingy in the left corner) go to my userpage! please work on yout userpage so we may find out more about you! also, could you please read and comment on these two Fanfictions of mine? "Folgrim's Past" and "Redwall Parodies" are my most popular! User:Verminfate,and User:Shieldmaiden also has some good fanfictions! see ya around!--Ferretmaiden "Ferrets shall rule the world!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 16:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Welcome!! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!!! I hope you have a blast on here!! Will you check out my User blog please? You might be especially interested in A Highlander's Tale. It's about Wild Doogy Plumm. Well see you around!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! P.S. I'm a homeschooled Christian too!! Hello! Hiya, Welcome to the Redwall wiki! I hope you enjoy it here. If you are lacking a good read you can read Elmtail's tail or Elmtail's tale (Elmtail's tail is longer just started Elmtail's tale). And once again welcome to the Redwall Wiki!-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Cool Thanks for reading, being my first Elmtails tail is not my best. If you like kinda spooky storys I have a story called creepy crawlies, not for the light hearted...-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Once again, welcome to the Redwall wiki! }} 20:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hiya, friend! Hi Sister Armel! I think you were the one who commented on my talk page, so I'm gonna act as if you were. If you weren't, well then, sorry! But as it is: I would love to be your friend! It's great how many Christians we have on here, isn't it!? YAY!! Also, it's GREAT to have someone else who's a fan of the British and Australian accents. When no one's around I like to try speakin' them. Actually, I speak them when people are around too. LOL They just kind of slip out. You know, like I'll be talking to my friend at school or something, and then... "Yeah, well alroight den, I guess I'll be seein' ya tomorraow, roight, pal o' moine?" You know, complete with the "Ow"s and the "Ai"s and the "Oi"s and stuff. But that was more cockney-ish. I also like the regular British accent. "I say, well I'm jiggered. It's hard to write such a splendid accent down on the old computer, but it's fun to hear it spoken on the tele! (you know, "tele"vision? heh Oh, and BEWARE!!!!!!! I write long posts ;-) Alright then matey! I hope to see ya round!!! (And I use my character's accent practically all the time when I'm writing on here!!!) So, I'll be chattin' wiv ye, matey me buckoe! But for now, friend, I say G'day, matey!!! Ohh, and God Bless ye, pal! I mean that sincerely! Trenna Swiftpaw 16:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey! All RIGHT!!! Love yer accent, matey!! Let's see, can I do a mole accent? Hmm.... "Oi do gurtly luv the zoup, hurr hurr!!! It's moi favurite!!" Heheh!! Oh, and do you know if you hit ~ ~ ~ ~ (but all together) you can sign your name. That way everyone knows who just wrote, and can contact you more easily! All right, gotta go eat me dinner wiv me family, matey! See ye round!! Trenna Swiftpaw 00:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) (I just signed it with the four connected "~"s!! Hello! Hi, I'm Sassy Silva! I know you, well, kinda, because you're Neildowns sister, right? if not....oops! :S my bad. lol you have read the "bloody jack" books? my friend read those, and she told me about them.. they sound good!! anywho, see you around! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 19:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Haha, no, I would totally love to be your friend!! Neil has told me lots about you.. ok, well, not lots, but you get the picture. XD I heard you are a Taylor Swift fan? YEAH GIRL!! *high five* her Bday was December 13; did you know that? I just found it out that day XD yeah, I've heard of those books... because Neil talked about them :D See ya around!! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 04:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Country!! yeah, haha, no, he does talk about you, and he's too nice to be embarrased like that! ( I think) Yeah, I LOOOOVE country music!! like, insanly!! I like Blake Shelton's song "Austin" and I like Keith Urban....And Carrie Underwood, and......lots of other people :D its ok, I like long messages!!! :D Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 22:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you, too!!! Lots o' love! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 19:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :D It's always good to have a few friends, and as you edit more and more you'll make some more friends! I like to mold with clay too, and that's how I draw--I make a model of the character with clay, then draw it (the clay under a light helps with perception). You should try it! Camping is also fun, especially when you pretend you're a Redwall character on a quest (I did it--it was an adventure!) Anyway, I'm glad to be your friend, and happy (belated!) holidays! See ya around! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 21:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Clay! I just asked LortTBT, and he said we CAN post pictures of our clay sculptures! I'm doing some sculptures today, and I can't wait to see your clay art! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I saw your sculptures--they are BEAUTIFUL! I just love the one of Rakkety Tam! I could never sculpt as well as you can. All of my clay stuff will look lousy compared to yours. Oh well! I'll post the pictures of them soon! By the way, what kind of clay do you use? I've been using Sculpty, but it's really expensive. Great art, and I can't wait to see more of your works! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 19:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) My pictures are here--they are titled "Badrang's Bust--Mean Side" and "Badrang's Bust--Nice Side." They are nothing compared to your clay art, but I had fun making them! I'll have more later. --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 00:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Glad you like my clay stuff! I've been using Sculpty clay, which is really expensive (it's an oven bake clay) and painting it with model paints. I had a huge paint mess yesterday while painting Badrang's bust... ugh. I had to figure out how to get brown paint off of a table without my mom knowing! In the end I used a magic eraser. I'll have to try using cheap clay--it seems to make really nice sculptures. Can you sign my friend's list, because you're my friend? See ya later! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:Images You just add them like you would any image, see the Manual of Style for how. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Thanks! I really like your sculptures. I know Neil Down - we have done drawings for each other actually. Nice to meet you.--Skywindredkite 21:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Amazing! You're sculptures are awesome! Do you use a special clay, or is it just the normal stuff you get in an Art Store? Its all really cool! How long does it take you to do one? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hello ! Sure I'll draw your character-Sister Armel just like in Rakkety Tam right?--Skywindredkite 20:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok, no problem. Happy New Year!--Skywindredkite 17:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Clay I don't do a lot of sculpture, barely any ever really, but I have taken classes and done stuff at home/school before. I might upload something I did of Basil last year. But your stuff is really cool! It's all really great! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, of course! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) YES! That book is GREAT! It is basically like Redwall except there more animal-y and don't cook and wear clothes and stuff. But it's a GREAT book! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It's by...Richard Adams. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Not sure if you were interested but i updated my Fan Fiction. 'Gulo The Prince, Death is cold' Enjoy! -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 23:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Warriors I've read the first Warriors Series 2 complete times, the second and third series once each and haven't got around to the fourth series yet. Have you read Seekers? Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 03:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Seekers is a series by Erin Hunter similar to Warriors except it's about North American bears. Look it up and try it. Though there's like a girl thing where they don't like it. I know like three girls that don't like the Seekers series. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 03:58, January 6, 2010 (UTC)